


Cat Games and Fuck Shoes

by PlaidHunters



Category: Captain America (Movies), Psych, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Neko Atsume - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidHunters/pseuds/PlaidHunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn Spencer is starting his first day at SHIELD HQ, but a bathroom trip starts his day off with a spark. (A friend and I wrote as our own characters that the other person didn't know about. I was Bucky and she was Shawn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Games and Fuck Shoes

"You must be our new recruit." a deep voice echoed down the dark metal hallway. A tall man in a long leather trench coat stepped around the curve of the hall, his one eye focusing on Shawn. Shawn pulled the phone away from his ear, giving the man a once over, "Director Fury." He put the phone back to his ear and whispered, "Gus, the man has an eye-patch." he paused, listening to his friends response, "Hold on, I'll ask him." Shawn nodded to Fury, "What's with the eye-patch?" 

Fury's gaze bore into him, the look of 'I'm so fucking done with you already you piece of shit' written on his face. "Gus, I better let you go, I'm sensing he's a little sensitive about the eye-patch. I'll try asking him again later." He flipped his phone shut.   
"Oh, no, please. Don't stop on account of me, it's not as if we have actual problems at hand." He turned to walk back down the hall throwing a final wayward glance back to Shawn. "My office is this way, follow me and we can get this debriefing started." Shawn raised his eyebrows his hands in a surrender, before standing to follow nick to his office. 

It was a short walk, it seemed like all of the hallways in this weird base were dark, maybe they need a new maintenance man as well. Fury stopped in front of a door marked DIRECTOR FURY, and held his eye-patch up to reveal his white marred eye for the retinal scan. The door opened with a chime and a mechanical voice greeting him. "Welcome Nick and guest." Shawn was impressed, "I need to get one of those for the office." he said with a smirk.  
Nick took a seat behind the large desk in the center of the room and waved a hand to the other chair beckoning Shawn to sit. "Now Mr. Spencer, lets get down to business." Shawn raised a pointer finger to the air, "Speaking of business, could you point me in the direction of the bathroom? Gotta drop the kids off at the pool." he said, glancing around the room seeing if Nick had his own private restroom. Fury's 'done' face resurfaced, "Why don't you use your psychic powers, and find it." Shawn pressed his fingers to his temples and thought back to the hallway, he had remembered that the third door down from Fury's office had MEN written in blue letters. "I'll be right back." he said as though it was hardly a promise.

Shawn walked into the hallway to see the star spangled man himself standing at the vending machine. "You should pick C3" Shawn pointed out, "Its nougat." Steve turned his head to Shawn, "Uh, thanks?" Steve looked him up and down, "new recruit?"   
He extended his hand to the Captain, "Shawn Spencer. Psychic." Steve took his hand and gave a firm handshake, "Steve Rogers." Shawn looked down to Steve's feet, "I like your shoes, almost as much as i like mine." Steve looked to Shawn feet, and then to his own, "We have the same shoes on." Shawn countered "I had sex in a supply closet with these shoes on once," with a sigh he reflected, "Darcy Lewis." Steve stared at him, "well, good for you. I'll be going now." Cap turned back to the vending machine, Shawn darted a hand around Steve and pressed C3 before quickly skirting away to the restroom.

~~~

Bucky sat in the 1st floor bathroom stall, 'Pickles came to visit again.' He thought, clicking the refill button on the cat bowl. 

The bathroom door opened with a loud squeak, breaking the silence. Steve's shoes appeared and walked into the stall beside him. 'Perfect.' Bucky thought. 'I can finally show him all the cats I've collected' He waited until his friend was settled before sticking his phone beneath the divider with his metal hand. Steve took it, so Bucky decided to explain what was going on. "Tony told me about this game that i could get on my pocket telephone, and what you do is put food out in your phone backyard, and cartoon cats come and eat it. It's really cool." Bucky was very grateful to Tony for showing him this game, it was definitely keeping his mind busy. Bucky was stuck at the base until he was cleared by SHIELD, and so far its been 2 months and he still hasn't been cleared. "Pickles," Bucky continued, "He is probably my favorite, he comes to my yard the most. I have the most photographs of him. Tubby is the worst though, he just comes and eats all of the cat food and you cant stop him!" his voice came out a little more exasperated than he would have liked.   
There was a flush from the neighboring stall, and he saw Steve's feet walk to the sinks. Bucky finished his business and stepped into the open bathroom, the man however was not Steve. He did not know this man. hot embarrassment filled Bucky. "I'm sorry," he said reaching out to take the phone, "I thought you were Steve." He felt heat creeping up his face.   
"Here," he said handing the phone back to Bucky. Bucky reached for it and their hands touched briefly. The man had a strange look on his face like he wasn't sure what to say. "Shawn Spencer," he introduced himself. "I met the Captain briefly. Nice man, although he sure thinks very highly of his shoes." 

Bucky inspected the man before him, trying to figure out why he was in SHIELD HQ, Shawn seemed to read his mind and said "I'm the psychic that they want on this new case." 'A psychic?' Bucky though, 'that's a new one' Bucky placed his hand forward, "Names James Barnes. Friends call me Bucky though." Shawn took his hand, there was a spark that they both seemed to feel. Bucky looked into Shawn's blue green eyes, before pulling his hand back and turning his gaze to the ground, "I, uh. It was nice meeting you."   
The bathroom door flung open. "Times up. We have matters to attend to." Bucky jumped, startled, dropping his phone with a clatter and a tinkle of broken parts landing around the floor.


End file.
